Skimmer
__NOEDITSECTION__ Appearance "People say I'm a little plump and have odd wings. that's all really." Skimmer is a rather simple looking dragon... My parents are always saying... And I'm always like yes I know. Just because a SeaWing isn't some lovely azure blue or a wondrous sea green doesn't mean that a dragon can't just be olive colored. Like, for moons sake even with my wings and frills dyed bright red they can barely recognize me in a crowd. Yes, my wings and webbing aren't naturally colored red by the way... My friends say tat my gills looked bleached which honestly makes my darker markings like my half circles more recognizable in my opinion. The tips of my horns and my upper crest are the same color which most dragons find a little odd as well. My sister says that I have very curly horns and dewlaps. Even though that can sometimes be seen as handsome I've never had any comments on it... Personality "Can I have another cup of coffee please? Extra mocha as well this is gonna be a long night..." I'd say that I'm a preferably fun loving dragon. I mean. if you don't love fun are you just, sad or something? Oh wait, that's kinda rude huh? OK maybe that's another thing, I don't really plan before I speak, I kind of just say. I'll be honest I speak my mind constantly without any filter or a way of skimming through to check if what I say is right or wrong. Probably why I'm so horrible at debating actually... I'm rather nonchalant for the most part but I do get frightened or have anxiety over a few things. Those of which usually having to do with something of mine or a precious item of someone else. This worry will usually lead to me getting angry. Something that only occurs ever so often I think. At the very least it escalates every little emotion I'm feeling to the highest degree of intensity. I like being in calm places for the most part. Not quite. The Quite has a deathly silence to it that I could never stand as a dragonet let alone an adult. No I just like it calm. Like the soft thrum of the sea waves or the hissing of the ocean air... That's how come I live so far away from Cerastes actually. It's always bustling and a little to loud for me. As you can... Sea... I'm the farthest thing from assertive. Some dragons say I talk like a shy dragonet and then I'm like; Your not wrong... Actually a lot of dragons say I act like a dragonet... They'll say stuff like-OH your still searching after those fairy tales?; Oh your still living at your parents? You let them pay for everything you spoiled brat!... Blah blah blah... History "The only notable thing I can remember about that year changed my life forever..." I remember as if it were yesterday. The sky was a bright azure, the sand was bleached white in the sunlight and the sea lapped in deep turquoise tides. Me and my sister, Dace, trampled on the beach the opposite side of the city Ceto. everything was going splendid that day, I was merely a dragonet of 2 then but even I could tell. My parents were bathing in the sun humoring us as we played games in the silt and collected shells, I remember catching an extremely rare specimen in fact it might have been a Cypraea Tigris Schilderiana... OH! I'm sorry, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, what happened was me and Dace were playing in the beach, yes? OK. Well as we were being little urchins in our parents sides we were told off by them, and so, we decided to go off and explore the rest of the shoreline. Me and Dace made it a habit to explore the wading pools but as we tottered over we soon became bored, you can only rearrange the snails and throw sea stars at each other for so long... What? That wasn't me for the most part! That was!? That's... Besides the point. The point is we became bored and we decided that it would be fun to... get ready for this part. '' '''Go and explore the underwater tunnels beneath the cliff side to the left of the beach' All alone. Now, if the mere mention of underwater tunnel and the before mentioned age of 2''' didn't get your inner parent to shutter... I recommend that you never have dragonets. Because I hate dragonets and even that gives me anxiety. You see, the way you get into the Underwater tunnels was through the holes in the cliff. As the waves crashed down water spun up from the hole as tall as a whales spout and two very stupid dragonets would soon drop in. Me and dace were very young then, it was hard for us to swim in strong currents and before you knew it, Me and her were swept up in a riptide. Abilities/Experience "It's not called being a ninny!! It's called '''Speculative Zooology." Relationships Ask in the description if you'd like. Dace- Trochus- Phalarope- Laver- Anthricite- Trivia "Oh my moons! Look at that beaked whale!! They are super rare." Gallery Text here. Skimmer.png|Joy Ang ref. Pls use when when drawing him. Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other)